


The Hungry Villain

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime 2 sentence fiction. Scowling, Sailor Lead Crow remembered Sailor Aluminum Siren eating instead of battling enemies earlier.





	The Hungry Villain

I never created Sailor Moon characters.

Scowling, Sailor Lead Crow remembered Sailor Aluminum Siren eating instead of battling enemies earlier. She continued to scowl after Super Sailor Neptune's attack injured her and Sailor Aluminum Siren revealed a stray kitten distracted her.

THE END


End file.
